


The Miraculous Skaters

by the_moskabot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (also i dont have a beta reader for this so keep expetations even lower than aforementioned), AU, Original au, Parkour, Rollerblading, Skateboarding, i accidentally created this au when i messed up a cosplay so, i meant expactations, its weird idk, keep your expectations lowered, skater, skater au, sorry i didnt wanna retype that whole thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: Hey! So just in case you didn't read the tags, this is an original AU I came up with after accidentally messing up a cosplay (specifically, Breakdance AU Ladybug). I'm not really sure what I'm doing (and again, I don't have a beta reader), so please give me lots of feedback! I need constructive criticism (please be nice though). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Or at least the AU....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So just in case you didn't read the tags, this is an original AU I came up with after accidentally messing up a cosplay (specifically, Breakdance AU Ladybug). I'm not really sure what I'm doing (and again, I don't have a beta reader), so please give me lots of feedback! I need constructive criticism (please be nice though). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Or at least the AU....

“Did you see the new video The Miraculous Skaters posted?” 

“Yeah, it was SICK!” 

“I really wish I knew how to contact them, I’d love to get a selfie.”

“Yeah, but…”

Marinette could no longer hear the students talking as they walked out of the room. She had been eavesdropping, and giggling, She had blushed a few times when they mentioned the skater, Ladybug, and how “amazing” she is, and what a cool outfit she has, etc, etc. 

Marinette had often considered going out in public in her costume, just to see how many people would recognize her. It had been a funny thought, but she would never have been brave enough to do it. Even though she had been posting videos of herself doing amazing, parkour-like tricks, on a skateboard, in that outfit, for over a year now, she’d feel a bit conspicuous just casually walking down the street in a red and black spotted hooded tank-top, skater shoes, and facepaint. 

Wow, she thought. It’s been over a year.

At first she’d just posted a video for fun (in a costume of course, because she didn’t exactly want to be recognized Marinette in a video of her doing skateboard tricks. She would’ve been a bit too embarrassed to face anyone after that), but then it had gotten a bunch of hits. People had been going crazy, saying how awesome her tricks were, and how cool her outfit was, and so on. They had been asking for another video. And how could she say no? So Marinette did it again, and again, and then a few more times before someone joined her.

Her friend, Nino, had always been enthusiastic about skating. And while he wasn’t quite as good as her, he could still leave people very impressed. Marinette’s friend, Alya (who was one of the few people who knew that it was her in those videos), had begged her to teach her how to skate so she could be in them. Unfortunately, Alya hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet, so she had to settle for the next best thing: filming them. The team of skaters grew, more and more. Alix was asked by Marinette to be in the videos, because as everyone knew, Alix was an incredibly talented skater. And even though her specialty was roller-blading, Marinette thought it’d be nice to have more than one type of skating (she liked to have variety). Kim had also joined, as well as a few other schoolmates who Marinette didn’t know very well (but she’d seen them skating, and was impressed). 

And now it been a whole year. They had posted one or two videos a month, each with more complicated and fantastic routines. Their parkour-skating had been a big hit, and they had even gotten a bit of fan-art of them in their costumes (which sent Marinette through the roof). 

She and the team were planning on filming another one today, after school. It would be a bit different though, because they had a new member. 

Usually Marinette (and occasionally Nino) would ask people to join. This person had contacted them, and sort of….applied. None of them knew who he actually was, and Nino had questioned a few times whether or not they should try to contact him back, but eventually they decided on messaging him back. After a few videos, showcasing his talents (and a couple in-person meetups), they’d decided that he’d be a good addition.

Since today would be his first official video (and the first time anyone saw, or heard about him), Marinette was a bit nervous. She wasn’t quite sure how to act around this stranger. He was nice enough (a bit too flirty for her taste), and he was incredibly talented, but….she just wasn’t used to doing this sort of thing with people she didn’t know. It was new. It felt like she had to impress him, or something. 

Marinette was startled out of her thoughts as Alya nudged her with her elbow.

“Hey girl, it’s lunch. You coming?” Alya asked, a bit impatient. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Marinette shook her head quickly, clearing her mind.

She picked up her bag, and chased after Alya who was heading out the door. As Marinette was jogging after her friend, she slammed into someone. 

“Mmph! Sorry.” Marinette squeaked, wincing with pain and embarrassment. As she massaged her aching nose, she looked up to see a pair of worried green eyes looking down at her.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“Adrien!” Marinette froze for a second. “Y-yes, sorry. I-I’m fine. I-it’s my f-fault though, a-are you okay?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Adrien shook his head a little. “But it looks like your nose really hurts, do you want me to get some ice for it, or something?” 

Marinette started inching past him, her face turning redder by the second.

“N-no thanks, th-that’s ok. Again, I-I’m really s-sorry.” Marinette continued jogging after Alya, who’d been waiting about 15 feet ahead. 

Alya was smirking as Marinette approached her.

“Smooth move, girl.” Alya giggled.

“Shut up.” Marinette muttered, as they walked to the courtyard.

 

As Marinette put the finishing touches on her facepaint, she went and sat by the rest of the team to wait for their new member to arrive. She sighed as she checked the time.

They all waited a few minutes more, before they heard running footsteps approaching. He appeared from around the corner, in a hurry. Marinette got up, and walked over to greet him. He paused in front of her, out of breath.

“I’m really sorry I’m late,” he said between breaths. “I had...a thing. I couldn’t get out early.”

Marinette held up her hands, in forgiveness.

“No no, it’s okay!” She reassured him with a smile. “I just hope running hasn’t made you too tired to do this? I don’t want to exhaust you.”

The black-clad stranger gave a little laugh (Marinette liked his laugh).

“It’s fine, I just need a moment to catch my breath.” 

“Ok, so while you’re doing that, I have a question. What name do you want me to put on the video?”

He looked at her, quizzically. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Well,” Marinette explained. “We each have...sort of character names. Just to keep things anonymous. What do you want to call yourself?”

He thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it.” He stood there, with an awkward silence. He pointed to the cat ears on his hood. “Well I’m sort of cat-themed, maybe it could have something to with that? Sort of like how you’re Ladybug…”

Marinette nodded. 

“What about…” She rubbed her chin a little as she thought. “Chat…..Noir?”

The stranger’s face lit up, and he nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah...Chat Noir….” He gave her a huge, toothy, smile. “I like that, a lot.”

Marinette laughed, and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Chat Noir.” She said. 

Chat laughed again (he really did have a wonderful laugh). Marinette nodded behind her, as a gesture towards her schoolmates.

“Come meet the rest of the team.”

They walked over, and everyone stood up to meet the new member.

“So you already know Paon,” Marinette gestured towards Nino, who greeted Chat with a nod and a smile. Marinette pointed at Alix next. “And then there’s Timestopper.” 

“‘Sup.” Alix said. 

Chat took in a sharp breath, as he smiled. 

“This is so cool.” He whispered.

Oh no, he’s adorable. Marinette thought, as she introduced him to everyone else. 

Chat shook hands with everyone, and kept saying how “awesome it is to be here”. He started talking to Alix, and Nino walked over to Marinette. He leaned over.

“He’s...enthusiastic.” Nino whispered.

He and Marinette giggled quietly.

“Yeah,” Marinette said as she watched Chat passionately fangirl to Alix, about how amazing her outfit was. “I was a bit nervous at first, but….I think he’s going to be an awesome member.” 

Nino nodded in agreement. He proceeded to walk towards the middle of the group and get everyone’s attention. Everyone gathered around him, listening expectantly.

“Ok so,” Nino spoke loud and clear. “We’re going to do some extra warm-ups today, so we can see what works best with our new member. Also we have some new things Ma-...Ladybug, wanted to try out, so she’s gonna be demonstrating those after. Now let’s have some fun!” 

Everyone cheered, as they ran to do their warm-ups with Chat. Marinette was watching him work with Alix. At first, Chat kept running into Alix, but he quickly learned how to work with her. They had practiced with each other for about ten minutes, and then Chat went off to practice with someone else. Alix skated over to Marinette, and leaned over.

“I like this one, Mari.” She whispered.

Marinette nodded, and laughed softly, watching Chat perform some tricks with Nino.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* could this be.....the beginnings of a mutual pining situation???? (I honestly don't know, but now that I mention it....I kinda wanna do that......we'll see.....I'm so tired right now.....I could be making a mistake, posting this. I wrote this in like an hour, and I was pretty tired while writing. I might delete it and rewrite if I feel the need.)
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my tumblr, and bother me there @themoskabot


End file.
